The Sonic Kids
by Sonic kid 101
Summary: Not to be confused with the other sonic kids this is tottallyy different I swere I made this before I saw that fic. This is my first fic so Pleeeeaaaaassssee no flames
1. Character Bios

This is my character Bios for my Sonic characters they are a lot different than the reguler characters

Kid Sonic

Sonic is pretty similar to the older Sonic, but he doesn't save the world all the time.

But he does try and do the right thing a lot(christmas comic)

He loves tv and video games. He is constantly being chased by Amy, and she forces him into

crazy situasion(Chicks r us) Over all Sonic is layed back and keeps cool in a crisis,

and the leader of the group.

And remember he's not just good he's SONIC good

Kid Tails

Sure Tails would probably be 2 years old but lets get this strait,

In Sonic 2 he was 6, In Sonic adventure he was 12 and in Sonic Heroes he was 8!

So forget the ages! In the Sonic Kids he's 9. Tails is a super genius and comes up with new inventions all the time. He and Knuckles are big video

game and comic geeks. And aide Sonic with pranks on principle Robotnick/Eggman. He and Knuckles make cartoons on their computers.

Cream usually says their cartoons are total crap but they don't really care.

Tails is a great member of the team and is always around with an invention to get the gang out of trouble(Or hair loss...)

Kid Knuckles

Knuckles in the games s always serous, but in this series he is anything but.

Knuckles is the group idiot. He loves chewing explosive chewing gum.

He is best friends with Tails, and together they are a team at the arcade at a game called alien distruster.

He also makes cartoons on his computer. Their cartoons usealy end up on cheap free web sites.

Knuckles family is poor and they live in a trailer, but he has one of Amy's credit cards so he can buy video

games and updates for macromedia flash.

Knuckles is a fun character and will surely give you a good laugh or 2.

Kid Amy Rose

Amy is a rich girl, because her parents went shopping in a store

that ran out of business and her Uncle a successful entrepreneur,

died, Amy got everything in his will(she doesn't have a big family) she

can buy anything in the world except sonic. She chases him everywhere he goes

and tries to make plots to capture him. But usually she is a good friend,

just more mature. She and her best friend Cream make a good team.

Cream.

Kid Cream...errr...older cream...uhhh...what ever.

She is 9 in the comics and is nothing like she is in the games.

She is almost evil but works for the hero side.

she is also trigger happy and punching crazy.

She used to have to take medicine to keep sang but not any more.

She likes hanging out with the gang and does most of Amy's bedding.

Cream is a cridect, a syco path and one heck of a character.

GO RABBITES

Thanx for reading YO! if you like this idea come to the web site http/img289.echo.cx/img289/6451/linktowebsite29yw.swf


	2. Food Fight

The first Sonic Kid Story

Hi and welcome to the first sonic kid fic. Some one said somthing about Tails' age thing but just so you know I did have refrensis and usualy the manual is different then the guid book so I don't trust anything. thats why I made him older. sorry. Some of U might of ben confused when it said titles in ( ) thouse were just titles to some of my comics.

This is my first script to my comics but I fixed The spelling and made it in a story form and not a script form. If you see any spelling errors I'm sorry my computer has an old hardrive and I can't install microsoft word. I hop you injoy this.

Food Fight.

In a system of 5 islands a city called station square is home to the fastest 10 year in the world. a hedghog named Sonic (duh) lives in a house with his parrents and grandpa. Sonic was snoring in his bed when- "SONIC IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL" shouted his mom. Sonic moaned, scrached his head looked at his clock, and ran off at the speed of sound. While he ran he pulled up his socks put on his shoes and ran down stares. He Sat in his chair and wated for breakfast.

"ehhh mom were's breakfast" asked Sonic

"Sonic you have to learn responsibility so make your oun breakfast." repliedd Sonic's mom,

"That's anouther way to say your lazy.." Sonic mumbaled

"What was that!"

"Granpas's vision is a little hazy!"

"oh"

"Thank you South Park!"

Sonic grabed his backpack and walked out the door (OMFG HE WALKED!)

sonic was wistling the team sonic theme. Just then a small implosion went off in the garbige

" What the heck!" Sonic said, another implosion this time the lid flew off. Sonic ran to the trash and looked inside and saw his dimwited friend Knuckles .

"Sonic what it is man!" said Knuckles.

"Dued! What are you doing in my trash!" said Sonic

" you left some Explosive Chewing Gum in your trash from last year's April fools, good thing you got good ole Knucks to fix your problems!"

" that stuff can't be good for you." Sonic said

"What ever flouts your bout." Knuckles replied.

"Come on I don't wanna be late on the first day of school." Sonic said

"OOOKKK" Knuckles said.

Sonic and Knuckles walked on. Just then It seemed that a flying yellow orenge blue flew by. It was Tails on an airplain with his flying cap. He crashed right infront of them.

" Oh man! I allmost had it!" Tails said

"Hey Tails" Sonic said

" Whats up?" asked Knuckles

"I tried to modify my prodotype Plain The Tornado!" Tails said, "HEY wait! Sonic why is your name on this!"

"So it will look cool! now come on! I don't wonna be late again." Sonic replied

"Ok" They said.

"Is that Cream" Sonic asked

Cream walked up to them looking angrey. "My docter is making me take these freckin' sanity pills or somthing, he says that it makes me turn all sweet and stuff!" Cream complained,

"Are you gonna use it?" Tails asked.

"Maby in a few years." Cream replied, and threw it behind her. The medicin hit Amy in the head. "AHH! what the?.." Amy said

"Sorry Ams" Cream said

"Oh NO she see's me I'm runnin to school now forget the bus!" Sonic Shouted

"SONIC WAIT FOR ME!" Amy said

" Don't worry Sonic she'll grow out of that silly crush eventually" Tails said

The 5 kids ran to school but eventually Amy got tired and waited for the bus. The others ran as fast as they could and got to the school they ran through the door. They dived into the classroom.

"We're!-" they said

"Late!" the teacher said, " Take your seets!"

"Amy how did you beet us here!"Tails asked

" I used the bus" she said

"How is it that with our super speed we still can't get here on time" Sonic asked. Knuckles shruged.

"We were probobly late when the auther was intoducing the characters earlyer" Tails said

"What"knuckles said

"What" Tails said

"Quet brats! Now listen up! I am your teacher Mss Boots." As shee said Mss Boots she wrote it on the chalk bourd.

"Geezz what bi-"Knuckles was saying

"WHAT!"Mss Boots said

"N-nothing!" Knuckles said nervisly. Just then the announsements came on.

"Ok kids there is goimg to be an announcement at 10:00 out on the playground, This is the princible." the speaker said

"That voice sounds pretty fimilure..." Sonic said

"I thought so to but I didn't want to sound stupid! Knuckles said.

"No." Cream said sarrcasticly.

A few hours later...

All the kids walked out onto the blacktop. A few teachers were out side to. Then out of the shadowes a figure was coming out.

" Greatings school I am your principal." the voice said. As hhe finished walking out the Sonic Kids gasped.

"Principal Robotnic!" Principal Robotnic said.

Sonic thought for a minute. And rememberd when he and his friends were in diapers.

(flashback) Sonic had just learned to run and ran around his affrode babysiter. Sonic jumped on the babysiter's head, pulled some hair out of his noes and all hiis hair went to his noes so he had a huge mustash.(end flashback) Sonic took both pictures of the principal and babysiter and mached them in his mind.

"Its the same guy!" Sonic said to himself.

The principal speeked again, "Because of serten buggit cuts I had to make some changes, 1 we can't afourd chocholet milk, 2 we can't afourd new milk at all so your drinking last years milk, 3 for disert we are having discount pies."

"Isnt thoughs the ones that give people foodpoisining?" a kid asked

" I dun know maby." Robotnic said, " 4 last years pizza and 5 we ran out of pudding for kids period. that will be all injoy reacces."

all the kids left to play but Sonic and his friends were spechless.

"I can't believe this" Sonic said

"Dis is a cwull and unuasual punishment" Knuckles said (thats just the way Kid Knuckles talks)

"We gotta do somthing!" Tails said

"I got it! you guys meat me under the junglegym!" Sonic said.

the 5 kids gatherd around a table and Sonic pulled out a piece of blue paper."Ok for revenge on taking away are lunch we are gonna start a the biggest foodfight ever!" Sonic said.

"Cool!" Knuckles said.

"Now heres how we are gonna do it first Amy you go up to the Lunch ladies and tell them a bunch of crap like they shuldn't give up hop and life is still meaning full." Sonic said

"but I do do that!" Amy said

"Sure ya do Amy...Now Tails, Knuckles Your job is to order a hol bunch of food and hide some under the table for amoe." Sonic Said

"But we can't afford that!" Tails said. Sonic took a credit card out from Amy's pocket and gave it to them.

"Cream your job is to sneak into the lunch ladies chiechine mak a ramp to lead out into the caffiteria and get into some pots and pans and when you hear to fight stat Light thease fire crackers under your pan lonch out and through food everywere." Sonic said

"Awesome!.. Wait what food?" Cream said

"You will find it under the table." Sonic said, "Now affter resess we will pass these notes around to the kids to let them knw our plan so they can help"

The other 4 cheered and ran out to the school

" Wait there's still 20 minutes of reccess left!" Sonic Shouted.

20 minutes later...

Durring class The Sonic Kids passed the notes arround the class then 1 of them woul ask to go to the bathroom and they would pass the notes to other classes. And the spreaded the messege to all the kids in school... except for the goody-goody-toshoes.

12:00

At lunch time the kids lined up for lunch. Sonic and the gann sat at there usuall table and sat down. Sonic Nodded to each of them to let them know its time for them to do your dob. Amy walked up to the lunch ladies

"hows it going" Amy said

"ehh I'v ben better...I think...life sucks then you die." A lunch lady said.

"Don't give up hop a lot of people like you can become a very impotent person."

"really?" a lunch lady said

"yeah infact..." she began

Cream was sneeking into the chichin when Sonic came and said "Cream I think you might want this padding that pan might get hot with toughs fire crackers"

"No way thats for babies" Cream said and walked in. Sonic shrugged and walked away.

Tails and Knuckles grabbed as much food as the could and ran out and put most under tables.

Sonic sat down looked around and then he jumped on the table grabed a pie and shouted "FOODFIGHT!" And tossed the pies at the lunch lady

"well gotta go!" Amy said.

The intire school was tossing food. Cream lit her fire cracker and lonched out to the caffiteria. as she flew out she grabbed food and threw it at people.

Just then Robotnic came in and said " What is the meaning of this!"

Evering one stoped an gasped but then Sonic threw a pie at Robotnic and everyone starded again.

At the end of the day...

"Thanx to an announimis donation the buggit cuts for lunch are gone..." Robotnic said misserably

Sonic Tails and Knucklesstated walking out of the food filled school and Sonic said "is'nt school so rewarding" Mss Boots came up to them and said " You 5 are in so much trouble!" but Sonic threw a pie at her.

" Yeah.." Knuckles said "see tomarow witch"

THE END


End file.
